BLU Prison Mercenaries
by Lostopium
Summary: Fan-fiction inspirée du mode TF2 jailbreak. RED Spy et RED Pyro se sont retrouvés dans la BLU Prison Mercenaries. Ils ont leur plan pour s'évader : Pyro doit occuper les gardiens pour que Spy puisse s'échapper, trouver leurs armes et s'enfuir tout les deux. Mais la tâche du pyromane n'est pas facile face à Engineer... SpyxSniper EngineerxPyro
1. Premier jour

1_ Premier jour

Les quatre gardiens de la prison s'avancèrent dans la grande salle et firent face aux étroites cellules creusées dans le mur. Dedans s'agitaient des prisonniers REDs. Ils avaient été capturés par les BLUs après leur défaite puis enfermés dans la « BLU Prison Mercenaries ». L'équipe des gardiens était plutôt réduite, ils manquaient d'effectif, mais ils n'avaient jamais failli à leur mission. D'un côté, si un prisonnier n'obéissait pas, il était tué sur le champ. Sauf exception.  
Soldier, gardien en chef, observait les nouveaux prisonniers installés sur deux étages de là où il était, mains dans le dos.

-Ouvrez nous ! Lâchez nous ! criaient quelques Scouts derrière leurs barreaux.

À côté de lui se tenait son fidèle ami Engineer, un fusil à pompe à la main. Le petit homme lui donna un coup de coude et lui demanda :

-Dis-moi, Solly, y'a d'nouvelles tête là-d'dans on dirait, non ?

-Affirmatif ! C'est la première fois qu'on a un Spy et un Pyro ! Ne baisse pas ta garde, ils peuvent être redoutable… Sniper ! Garde un œil sur ce lâche de Spy ! Je n'voudrais pas qu'il s'échappe ! aboya le militaire.

-Pas d'problème mon pote, fit le tireur d'élite, son fusil en main.

Soldier baissa la tête vers son ami et le vit qui souriait :

-T'as déjà repéré ton bonheur ?

-On dirait b'en, le Pyro m'intéresse, lui répondit simplement l'ingénieur.

-Tu joues avec le feu là ! plaisanta l'autre.

-J'aime bien les nouveautés, les p'tits Scouts me cassent les pieds…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'te l'offre ! C'est bien pour te faire plaisir !

-Héhéhé ! T'es un véritable ami, Solly !

Ils partagèrent un rire puis le chef ordonna de nouveau au Sniper de ne pas tuer le pyromane prisonnier. Il acquiesça de la tête pour toute réponse et Soldier partit, suivit du silencieux Medic en blouse blanche.

Spy observait depuis sa cellule les quatre gardiens complotant. Son collègue Pyro était dans la même geôle et il se tourna vers lui :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils mijotent mais j'ai comme l'impression que nous serons leurs premières cibles… Il faudra faire attention…

Le pyromane, assis paresseusement sur le banc qui leur servait de lit, hocha la tête en silence. L'espion lança un regard inquiet à son coéquipier avant de s'agenouiller près de lui :

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami, ça va aller, tu es un vrai dur à cuir, non ?

L'incendiaire posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme bien habillé et fit un signe de tête comme quoi tout allait bien.

-Arrête, je suis conscient que ça ne va pas être facile pour moi, je… je m'en veux qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment faire autrement…

L'autre lui donna une petite tape sur la joue et fit plusieurs gestes avec ses mains et ses doigts.

-Oui, on ne peut pas faire confiance aux autres prisonniers, ils pourraient tout faire flancher mais… S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, tu le sais, mon ami, continuait-il avec un sourire triste.

Un souffle s'échappa du masque à gaz, et l'homme en combinaison ignifuge serra son compagnon dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareille en lui tapotant le dos au passage puis ils s'écartèrent en entendant des pas dans l'escalier qui menait à leur couloir. C'était l'ingénieur, son fusil à pompe ramené sur l'épaule.  
Il s'arrêta juste devant leur porte et leur sourit gentiment :

-C'est bien la première fois que j'vois vos classes dans c'te prison ! Comment ça s'fait qu'on vous r'trouve là ?

-Ne lui répond pas, Pyro, nous n'avons pas à traiter avec ce genre de personne, répondit Spy en regardant le gardien de haut.

Pyro ne dit rien, mais il regarda longuement l'homme de l'autre côté des barreaux. Il devait être plus petit que lui cependant, il était plus large il ne serait pas facile de prendre le dessus sur lui en cas de bagarre. Comme tout ingénieur, il portait des lunettes de soudure et un casque jaune était attaché à sa ceinture. Mais l'habituelle salopette de la classe avait été remplacée par une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon noir à bretelles. Une cravate noire lui enserrant le cou lui donnait également une carrure moins bourrue il avait une allure séduisante. On aurait dit un Engineer s'étant pris pour un Spy.

-Je n'vais pas vous manger, vous savez, fit le mécano avec un drôle de regard.

-Ça c'est toi qui nous le dis…

-Pas d'problème, on s'retrouve tout à l'heure t'façon, héhé ! Pas d'bêtise Spy, not' Snip est sur l'coup.

Il leur accorda un clin d'œil et repartit laissant les prisonniers plutôt perplexes.

-Aucune classe ce type ! cracha Spy

Une sonnerie retentit et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent.

-TOUT L'MONDE SUR LA LIGNE JAUNE DOS AUX CELLULES ET QU'ÇA SAUTE ! aboya Soldier.

Tous les prisonniers sortirent et avancèrent jusqu'à la ligne jaune tracée au sol. Ils devaient être douze en tout et il n'y avait pratiquement que des Scouts et des Soldiers. Il y avait également deux tireurs d'élite dans le rang. Pyro et Spy étaient en effet les seuls représentants de leur classe. Ils étaient également les seuls qui provenaient de Dustbowl, ils ne reconnaissaient aucuns visages parmi les autres détenus.

-VOUS ALLEZ TOUS ME SUIVRE ET EN RANG SANS BOUSCULER ! LE PREMIER QUI S'APPROCHE TROP PRÈS DE MOI JE LUI EXPLOSE LA CERVELLE, JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAI PAS !

Le gardien en chef ouvrit la voie dans le couloir de gauche, suivit de l'ingénieur marchant à reculons, prêt à tirer sur un éventuel rebelle. Medic, armé de son pistolet à seringues, fermait la marche avec un air méfiant. Le Sniper, lui, suivait le mouvement de haut, se promenant sur une passerelle qui longeait le mur.  
Un Scout, prit de panique, sortit du rang et détala dans le sens inverse. Il bouscula Medic, fit trois pas et s'écroula par terre. Une belle en pleine tête.

-Ça c'est fait, annonça le militaire à l'avant avec un sourire.

Spy se tourna discrètement vers son collègue derrière lui et lui laissa le temps de lire la peur sur son visage. Le Français était terriblement mal à l'aise, il ne voyait pas le moyen de fuir. Il n'avait ni arme, comme tous prisonniers, ni kit de déguisement, ni de quoi se rendre invisible. Il ne savait même pas encore où récupérer ses affaires personnelles.  
Leurs gardiens les emmenèrent à l'extérieur dans une grande coure divisée en plusieurs parties par des carrés de grillage. Ils entrèrent dans l'un d'eux et découvrir deux longs parapets de bois formant un couloir au milieu du quel le sol était de terre battue.  
On positionna les prisonniers en ligne et Soldier leur fit face pour leur donner quelques explications :

-Ici vous n'êtes pas en camp de vacances, les filles, ici vous êtes en prison et ici, c'est nous qui décidons, c'est bien clair ?!

Engineer avança d'un pas, non loin du démarreur de feu, et ajouta :

-Faites oui si s'avez compris !

-OUI ! firent les prisonniers en cœur.

-Eh, toi le Pyro ! J'ai pas été assez audible pour tes petites oreilles caché ?! T'as peut être pas d'oreilles ?!

Le concerné agita les mains.

-Mais qu'est c'qu'il fout ce clown !? s'impatienta le chef de prison.

-Ahem, puis-je me permettre ? interrompit Spy

-J'crois pas qu'on t'ai sonné, branleur, fit Sniper derrière lui.

-Laisse le parler, dit calmement le Texan.

-Mon collègue pyromane est dans l'incapacité de vous parler à moins que l'un d'entre vous ait appris le langage des signes.

Il y eut un silence puis l'homme de guerre se tourna vers son ami :

-Tu les choisis toi, hein ?

Engineer haussa les épaules avec un sourire et… il se prit un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il recula d'un pas, le nez en sang. Puis il se prit un autre coup, une droite cette fois.  
Les REDs commençaient à s'agiter. Certains tentèrent une évasion, pensant que les gardiens étaient suffisamment distraits. Mais un soldat et un jeune garçon roulèrent sur le sol, l'un avec un trou dans la tête l'autre avec une seringue calmante dans le postérieur. Ceci fit rameuter le troupeau rouge, empêchant l'espion de se faufiler hors du champ de vision de l'ennemi.  
Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son collègue, celui-ci était au sol. Le gardien au casque de fer lui avait fait une clef de bras. L'ingénieur était debout, à côté, une main sur son nez ensanglanté, l'autre sur l'épaule de Soldier pour tenter de le calmer.  
Spy eut un pincement au cœur pour le pauvre pyromane écrasé sous le poids du grand homme, incapable de se débattre. Allait-il le tuer ? Sa mort n'aurait même pas servie à ce que lui puisse s'enfuir. Mais personne ne vint coller son canon contre le masque à gaz. Le médecin le piqua juste d'un calmant avant de le menotter. Il vit le mécano chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de l'Allemand. « Oh Pyro… Que vont-ils te faire… »

-Maintenant que ce petit trou du cul est neutralisé, vous allez TOUS, je dis bien TOUS, traverser ce petit champ de mines ! reprit Soldier de nouveau devant la petite troupe.

Lorsque Pyro se réveilla, il constata que ses menottes étaient imbriquées à un crochet surélevé par un système de poulie. Heureusement, il touchait le sol, mais il n'était pas assez grand pour libéré ses mains de l'esse. Il fit tinter les chaines qui lui maintenaient les bras en l'air en essayant de se dépêtrer du piège et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un rire derrière lui.  
Alors l'ingénieur lui fit face et lui fit lever la tête de sa grosse main.

-T'as une sacrée droite, petit, j'n'aurais pas dû baisser ma garde ! fit-il avec un sourire, mais les règles sont les règles ! T'as merdé, t'dois payer.

Il haussa les épaules et lâcha la tête du pyromane qui grogna. Il fit le tour du prisonnier et tira un peu sur la combinaison ignifuge.

-J'sais qu'ta combinaison n'fait pas l'poids face aux balles mais elle a l'air p'tôt résistante… Il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'savoir : la tester !

Il eut un rire si sadique qu'un frisson parcourra tout le corps du RED. Celui-ci l'entendit se déplacer et actionner des leviers. Une grosse machine siffla et Pyro commença à prendre peur.

-Comme tu l'vois, mon garçon, j'suis un peu paresseux, j'aime bien utiliser des machines… Après tout, j'suis ingénieurs, hm !

Alors l'engin démarra et le prisonnier sentit quelque chose lui cingler le dos avec force. Il retint un cri, serrant les dents aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il entendit des rouages tourner puis il reçut un deuxième coup. Il s'agissait en fait d'une grande lanière de cuire large comme trois doigts qui, actionnée par la machine en un mouvement circulaire et vertical, faisait office de fouet. La claque venait toutes les sept secondes.  
Engineer revint auprès de sa victime et observa longuement le tissu. Après plusieurs coups, il put même savourer les cris stridents de son prisonnier qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa douleur. La combinaison commençait à s'user.  
Enfin elle craqua. Mais trop peu à l'avis du mécano.  
Il laissa la machine fonctionner pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Il pouvait à présent voir la chair à vif à travers les fentes dans la combinaison rouge.  
L'ingénieur poussa de nouveau quelques leviers et le moteur s'arrêta. Il entendait mieux à présent le souffle difficile du pyromane ainsi que ses petits gémissements. Il ne se tenait plus sur ses pieds et se laissait pendre au crochet. Le tortionnaire reprit place devant lui et lui souleva la tête avec douceur pour lui embrasser le front et lui dire calmement :

-Que ça te serve de leçon.

Il partit actionner une manivelle qui fit descendre le corps qu'il prit dans ses bras. En temps normal, il aurait trainé sa victime par les menottes jusqu'à sa cellule. Mais cette fois, il passa un bras sous ses jambe, un autre derrière ses épaules et il le souleva. Il eut un air attendrit en sentant le corps trembler contre lui.  
Il fut aidé par son collègue Medic pour le remettre dans sa geôle et il donna une dernière caresse à l'incendiaire sous les yeux horrifié du Spy avant de repartir en claquant la grille.

Spy attendit que les gardiens soient partit pour prendre le masque à gaz dans ses mains :

-Oh Pyro, mon ami, je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Que t'a-t-il fait, mon Dieu…

Le blessé signa faiblement :

_« Je recommencerai et cette fois tu t'échapperas. »_

-Non, non, non, je…

_« J'ai pris ma décision »_

-Tête de mule… soupira Spy désolé.

Il le couvrit précautionneusement de sa veste et lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Il savait aussi qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux devait sortir d'ici. Mais il ne supportait pas cette situation, il ne supportait pas que son ami souffre inutilement.


	2. Deuxième jour

2_Deuxième jour

Durant la matinée, Spy avait conté à Pyro comment s'était déroulées les activités de la veille. Ils avaient bel et bien traversé le champ de mines et s'étaient tous retrouvés avec de multiples blessures. Lui avait eu une jambe cassée, quelques doigts en moins et une hémorragie interne. Le médecin avait soigné ensuite les six premiers à arriver et laisser les autres à leur sort. Seulement un soldat était mort pendant la traversé. Une mauvaise étoile sans doute avait conclu l'espion. Ensuite, ils avaient eu droit à un parcours où il fallait sauter de bloc en bloc. Personne n'était tombé, au grand damne des gardiens qui n'avait qu'une envie : mettre une balle dans le postérieur d'un perdant. Puis ils avaient tous rejoint leur cellule respective avec un maigre repas.  
Ces hommes étaient décidemment terrifiant et sans cœur.

-Des sadiques…

_« L'ingé est complétement fou, je crois que c'est le pire. »_

-Tu crois ?

_« J'ai du mal à le comprendre, il est à la fois gentil et sadique »_

-Ne te fis pas à ses sourires !

_« Je sais. »_

Cette fois-ci, on ne fit sortir que trois prisonniers pour une corvée de nettoyage. Un Scout parti avec l'Allemand, un autre avec le Sniper, et Pyro avec les deux plus costauds.  
Les deux hommes le trainèrent dehors et lui ordonnèrent de laver les voitures des gardiens. Elles étaient totalement recouvertes de poussière et de boue pour celles qui avait servie des jours de pluie. Le pyromane s'attaqua à la tâche sous le soleil brûlant de midi, armé d'un sceau d'eau savonneuse et d'une vieille éponge. La peau de son dos lui faisait mal à quasiment chaque mouvement sur les véhicules, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, surveillé par Soldier et Engineer.  
Les deux hommes étaient en débardeur et à l'ombre. Ils avaient enlevé leur chemise qu'ils laissaient pendre à leur pantalon et le mécano avait érigé un distributeur sur lequel ils s'appuyaient tous deux en sirotant une bière fraiche.  
Pyro frottait le métal depuis déjà une heure. Il avait soiffe, tellement soiffe et il osa lancer un regard à ses gardiens savourant leur boisson. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur le bel homme qu'était Engineer et il s'arrêta un moment de frotter pour l'admirer. Il était légèrement penché en avant sur son distributeur, son doux visage tendu vers l'autre homme pour qu'il allume la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il ne s'était visiblement pas rasé ni la barbe ni les cheveux depuis deux jours au moins, mais cela lui donnait un air plus sympathique. Il avait remonté ses lunettes sur son front mais ses yeux étaient baissés sur la flamme du briquet et Pyro ne pouvait en voir la couleur. Son cou était large et s'accordait avec ses épaules épaisses et ses bras entrainés. Son débardeur quelque peu serré laissait deviner les formes d'un torse fort et viril ainsi qu'un petit ventre aimant la bière. Les yeux de l'incendiaire s'attardaient sur l'entrejambe de l'homme trapu lorsque Soldier s'aperçu qu'il les regardait.

-Un problème ?! grogna-t-il.

Pyro tressaillit et croisa le regard noisette et rieur du mécano qui lui sourit :

-T'as soiffe p't'êt, mon garçon ?

Il fit oui de la tête et le militaire rit :

-HAHAHA ! La bière c'est pour les hommes, les vrais, pas les lavettes dans ton genre !

Pour toute réponse, le pyromane dressa son majeur gauche vers lui. Le grand homme cracha par terre et s'approcha au plus près de lui pour le regarder de haut. Mais l'autre ne recula pas.

-Alors comme ça tu m'encule ?! J'crois plutôt qu'c'est l'contraire, p'tit cul, ta mère t'a toujours fait croire que t'étais un p'tit gars mais j'vais t'apprendre un tr…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un uppercut lui fit violement fermer la mâchoire. Il fit deux pas en arrière et massa le bas de son visage, releva la tête d'un coup et, l'air enragé, fonça sur le prisonnier qui se cachait derrière ses poings. Mais le petit RED ne faisait pas le poids face à la masse de muscle qu'était le soldat. Il roula par terre et se cogna la tête contre l'une des roues de voiture. Il tenta de se relever mais le gardiens l'attrapa par le col et le secoua assez fort pour que la combinaison rouge craque de nouveau. Il le jeta avec assez de violence pour qu'en heurtant le sol du sang vienne colorer l'un des verres du masque à gaz. Il commença à ramper vers l'ingénieur pour fuir l'homme féroce quand celui-ci s'exclama :

-Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'es au juste ?!

Pyro remarqua qu'un pan de sa combinaison pendait de son épaule à présent découverte. Il tenta d'une main de plaquer le tissu rouge sur sa peau dénaturée par le feu mais un pied puissant appuyé sur son dos le cloua au sol. La semelle sale labourait ses plaies encore fraîches et il poussa un cri de douleur.

-HEY ENGIE ! C'est trop moche ! Tu penses qu'il y a quoi sous le masque ?! continua Soldier

-Un visage ? fit le dit Engie en haussant les épaules.

La grosse main du chef agrippa le masque et tira. L'incendiaire tenta de le retenir en hurlant mais sa position ne lui permettait aucune emprise. Son tortionnaire secoua un peu sa prise et le visage glissa enfin hors du masque à gaz. Le pyromane s'empressa alors de se cacher dans ses mains, et l'ingénieur commença à froncer les sourcils.

-Allez sois pas timide ! ricanait l'autre.

-AAAAANH ! hurlait sa proie.

Cette fois il empoigna les cheveux du prisonnier et lui releva la tête d'un coup, manquant au passage de lui briser le cou. Cependant, il le relâcha aussi sec et recula avec un petit cri de stupeur. Engineer tendit le cou pour mieux voir, curieux de ce que son ami venait d'entrevoir. Il ouvrit alors de grands yeux en apercevant un visage défiguré tourné vers lui. La moitié de son visage avait été ravagé par le feu. Il ne devait voir plus que d'un œil l'autre était rond et blanc comme une pleine lune et entouré de fine paupière rougeâtre. La balafre blanche et rose-violacée s'étendait de son front à son menton et les flammes avaient mangé une partie de ses lèvres de tel sorte que, même la bouche fermée, on pouvait apercevoir quelques dents blanches briller. De plus, Soldier ne l'avait pas arrangé. Son seul œil bleu était à présent cerné d'un magnifique cocard et une plaie béante déversait son sang au niveau de son arcade sourcilière. Sans parle des traces de dent sur les reste de lèvres il avait dû se mordre en percutant le sol.

-Regarde-moi ça ! Il est laid à faire peur ! T'as vraiment choisi un p'tit monstre, mon vieux ! Toujours sûr de toi ?! renchérie Soldier hurlant de rire.

-Arrête Solly, dit calmement son ami.

Il se tut et regarda le mécano sans comprendre.  
Pyro suppliait du regard le deuxième gardien qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de place. Ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus, ils s'emplissaient de grosse larme qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus retenir. Il se sentait tellement humilié, il avait tellement mal. Il détestait qu'on le regarde et surtout que l'on voit son visage mutilé. Engineer le regardait d'un air grave et le RED éclata en sanglot.

-Peuh ! Lavette, cracha le soldat.

Celui-ci s'écarta du monstrueux prisonnier et averti son ami qu'il allait voir où en étaient les autres. L'ingénieur sourit gentiment. Voilà qu'il était seul avec son petit préféré.  
Il s'avança vers le prisonnier sanglotant à terre, l'enjamba et le souleva par les bras pour le trainer jusqu'au mur. Il prit soin de lui passer les menottes au cas où le pyromane garderait en réserve quelques forces.

-J'veux bien t'filer une bouteille, mon garçon, mais seul'ment en échange d'un petit service, lui dit-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Pyro essuya comme il pouvait les larmes sur ses joues et leva son œil bleu vers son gardien avec un air méfiant. L'homme était accoudé sur son distributeur, une bouteille dans une main, son fusil dans l'autre. Un regard bienveillant illuminait son visage.

-J'te donne c'te bouteille seul'ment s'tu me fais une pipe.

Son sourire s'élargie et le prisonnier tressaillit. Celui-ci se repassa chaque mot dans sa tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Mais en regardant de nouveau le visage, il constata qu'il avait bien entendu : une bière contre une fellation.  
Le RED refusa prestement mais le canon vint reposer contre son front.

-Allons, allons, mon garçon, faut bien qu'tu t'désaltères, hm ?

Le pyromane avait si chaud et tellement soif. Il la voulait cette bière mais il ne tenait pas à l'obtenir en échange d'une gâterie. Il essaya de tendre ses mains liées vers la bouteille qui pendait entre les doigts du Texan mais celui-ci frappa la joue du prisonnier du bout de son canon.  
Le RED baissa sa tête et soupira. Il leva ensuite son regard vers le visage au sourire malsain et, fermant les yeux, lui fit un signe d'accord. Le gardien déboutonna alors son pantalon d'une main, gardant toujours un œil sur sa victime, et extirpa des tissus son membre viril. Il attrapa ensuite la tête du prisonnier pour l'obliger à s'avancer.  
Pyro s'aida de ses mains pour glisser le sexe encore indolent dans sa bouche meurtrie. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il le sente tressauter et durcir contre son palet chaud. Doucement, il avança et recula la tête, caressant au mieux la sucrerie de chair du reste de ses lèvres. Ses doigts caressèrent soigneusement le bas-ventre de son oppresseur, espérant que cela accélèrerait son excitation. La grosse main posée à l'arrière de sa tête jouait avec ses cheveux et lui obligeait parfois à engloutir un peu plus le pénis droit. Dans ces moments-là, la bouche encombrée du pyromane émettait un petit gémissement aigu et étouffé. Mais l'ingénieur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, il en voulait plus et niait les protestations plaintives du prisonnier. Ses hanches commençaient à se balancer doucement d'avant en arrière avec le désir de s'enfoncer plus encore entre les lèvres consumées.  
Pyro eut un petit haut-le cœur, frôlant le membre humide de ses dents. L'autre daigna enfin lui laisser un peu plus de liberté et il put chatouiller le gland avec sa langue comme bon lui semblait.  
Engineer frissonna de plaisir et accorda un regard bienveillant à l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Il glissa sa main sur le côté du visage tourmenté et vit le démarreur de feu froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il lui caressa alors gentiment l'oreille et la joue pour le rassurer, puis il l'obligea à reculer la tête.  
Le prisonnier laissa le sexe du gardien s'extirper de sa bouche en rougissant de honte et s'affaissa un peu plus sur le sol.

-Comme promit, v'là ta bouteille, petit, fit le mécano en se rhabillant et en lui tendant la bouteille décapsulée.

Mais le RED était épuisé et ne relevait pas la tête. L'ingénieur s'accroupi à ses côtés et lui fit lever son visage vers lui en lui tenant le menton.

-Eh bah ! T'es pas très endurant pour c'coup-là ! plaisanta-t-il.

Pyro grogna et prit la bouteille dont il mit le goulot entre ses dents. Enfin un liquide frais venait rafraichir sa pauvre gorge asséchée. Il but la moitié de la bouteille d'un trait sans s'apercevoir que l'autre homme l'observait avec un air attendrit.

-Mais, si jamais y'a une prochaine fois, petit, pense à utiliser ta langue mieux qu'ça, c'plus agréable !

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir du pyromane. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué par cette réaction soudainement agressive, et pris son visage dans une main.

-Tu f'rais mieux d'éviter ce r'gard avec moi, ta situation pourrais être pire, dit-il d'une voix grave.

L'autre détourna lentement les yeux et soudain, il ouvrit la bouche. L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux à la vue du moignon de langue qui peinait à bouger au font de la bouche du prisonnier. Ce dernier s'aperçu que le gardien de sentait terriblement gêné. Il pensait qu'il allait maintenant le laisser tranquille étant donné qu'il lui libérait la mâchoire.  
L'incendiaire remit le goulot dans sa bouche et laissa de nouveau le liquide doré couler en lui. Quelques goûtes dégoulinaient sur son menton et son cou, rafraichissant sa peau chauffée par le soleil. Quand soudain, Engineer se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui dit d'un ton calme et doux :

-J'comprends maintenant qu'tu n'puisses pas parlé, amoché comme tu l'as été. J'te d'manderai bien comment on t'a coupé la langue mais j'doute qu'tu puisses répondre…Malgré ça… J'te trouve pas si affreux, t'es plutôt fascinant à regarder en fait.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Pyro le regarda longuement sans comprendre, sa lèvre supérieure encore contre le verre de la bouteille. Il vit les yeux bruns rivés sur sa bouche se rapprocher de lui. Les deux grosses mains lui enserrèrent délicatement le visage, et, tout en avançant le sien, l'ingénieur murmura :

-Je m'demande… Je m'demande c'que ça fait si…

Il embrassa Pyro.  
Celui-ci laissa tomber sa bière et ouvrit grand ses yeux. Il sentit une grande langue entrer dans sa bouche pour venir titiller ce qui lui restait de la sienne.  
Il frappa le mécano à la tête avec ses mains menottées. L'homme vacilla et se rattrapa en appuyant son bras au sol. Il regarda un moment le visage défiguré, l'air surpris, et lut de la peur et de l'incompréhension dans l'œil bleu de l'incendiaire. Alors il se redressa et souleva l'homme un peu plus grand en l'époussetant. Il alla chercher son masque encore par terre au soleil et le lui rendit sans un mot, l'air complétement ailleurs.

Engineer ramena Pyro à sa cellule et, avant de partir il lui sourit :

-J'vais p't'êt un peu vite en besogne, pardonne-moi.

Et il repartit.  
Spy regarda son compagnon s'asseoir sur le banc en massant ses poignets libres et nota les déchirures élargies dans la combinaison ignifuge et l'épaule à présent à découvert. Il s'assit à son tour et lui demanda, inquiet :

-Ils t'ont fait encore des misères, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

_« Une petite tension avec le soldat c'est tout. »_

-Je comprends mieux ton état… Mais et l'autre ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « je vais peut-être un peu vite en besogne » ?

_« Il m'a soigné c'est tout »_

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal Pyro…

_« J'ai mal, je suis fatigué, j'aimerai me reposer. »_

Spy soupira et se releva, laissant la place à son collègue pour qu'il puisse s'étendre sur le banc. Puis il enleva la veste de son costume rouge et taché pour l'étaler sur le pyromane et lui dit, l'air peiné :

-Tu es dans un état, mon ami, ça me fait de la peine, garde au moins ça sur toi pour te couvrir, d'accord ?

Pyro serra le vêtement doux contre lui et se tourna face au mur, de peur que le Spy ne voie ses yeux ouverts. Car, il avait beau être fatigué, il était alors incapable de s'endormir, le cerveau torturé par d'innombrables questions à propos des agissements étranges de l'ingénieur. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pourquoi un baiser si doux, si tendre, alors qu'il venait de le martyriser avec le gardien en chef ? Il frissonna en se remémorant les mains sur sa peau ravagée. Et ses lèvres… douces et parfumées.


	3. Troisième jour

3_ Troisième jour

Pyro était assis sur le banc de sa cellule, la tête baissée vers ses pieds, les épaules relevées comme pour se protéger du regard indiscret de son compagnon. Il ramena les pans de la veste qu'il lui avait prêtée sur son torse pour se couvrir de la fraicheur matinale et soupira avant de signer :

_« Spy, je crois que je ne pourrais pas te faire échapper. »_

-Hein ?! Mais… Oui, je comprends, mon ami, mais il faut absolument sortir de là, tu le sais, et tu es le seul à pouvoir faire diversion, répondit l'autre calmement.

_« Mais j'ai peur. »_

L'espion s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, un regard compatissant à son égard. Le masque à gaz n'osait pas se tourner vers lui, il savait qu'il se doutait que quelque chose le tracassait :

-Tu en as vu de pire pourtant, mon ami, qu'est ce qui te fait si peur ?

_« L'ingénieur. »_

-À ce point ?! Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état d'esprit là ?!

Le blessé ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de masser son épaule encore endolorie. Le Français fouilla dans sa poche, oubliant qu'elle était vide et jura avant de secouer doucement son ami :

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je n'aime pas que tu gardes de mauvaises choses comme ça. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

L'autre prisonnier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et posa son front dans ses mains accoudées à ses genoux, l'air effondré. Spy lui caressa doucement le dos en lui murmurant :

-Prend ton temps, l'ami, prend tout ton temps, ça va aller.

Enfin Pyro se redressa et signa avec des gestes tremblants :

_« Ils m'ont fait laver leurs voitures longtemps au soleil, sans boire ni manger. L'autre enfoiré s'est moqué de moi, j'ai répliqué et il m'a tabassé. Engineer ne faisait que me regarder me faire battre par la brute. Et le soldat s'est encore moqué de moi et… »_

Il s'arrêta.

-Et ? encouragea son ami.

_« Il a enlevé mon masque, et m'a humilié. »_

-Pardon !? Il n'a pas fait ça ?!

Spy était outré. Il savait à quel point son partenaire RED détestait qu'on le regarde, notamment son horrible visage dévasté par le feu. Il savait qu'il s'était débattu comme il le pouvait mais que les gardiens s'étaient plus amusés à lui arracher son précieux masque de force. Mais ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était le fait que Soldier utilise ce trait du pyromane pour l'humilier.

-Quel enfoiré ! Crois-moi, dès qu'on sort d'ici je lui fait la peau ! Et l'ingénieur aussi, ce pauvre con d'illettré aurait pu faire preuve d'humanisme !

_« Il l'a fait. »_

-Hein ?

_« Il a fait partir Soldier mais… »_

-Mais quoi ?!

_« Il m'a… obligé à prendre une bière en échange d'une pipe. »_

L'espion se figea un instant, la bouche entrouverte. L'incendiaire fuyait son regard honteusement.

-Tu ne lui a quand même pas…

_« Si. »_

-Pyro !

_« J'avais tellement soif et puis, il me menaçait ! »_

-Ce type est vraiment sale ! Il est véritablement malsain ! Il se cache derrière un sourire pour te faire souffrir c'est inadmissible ! Il t'a humilié, il t'a torturé, il t'a…

_« Il m'a embrassé. »_

-Oui il t'a… heu… PARDON ?! s'exclama Spy.

Affolé, le martyre lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton, de peur que les gardiens l'entendent et ne viennent régler de nouvelles affaires avec lui.

-Excuse-moi, mais je crois que j'ai mal compris là ! chuchota-t-il alors.

_« Il m'a donné à boire après que j'ai… et il m'a embrassé. »_

-Ce connard profite de toi ! Il te force à…

_« Non… il… »_

Le démarreur de feu baissa les bras. Ses joues rougissaient sous son masque mais ça, son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. L'espion serrait les poings, l'air visiblement irrité. Il était en colère contre les tortionnaires de son Pyro. Mais ses doigts se détendirent lorsqu'il lut les nouveaux signes que lui faisait son collègue.

_« A ce moment-là, il a été très doux avec moi. Je l'ai même frappé et il n'a pas répliqué. C'était un baiser qui contenait des sentiments. C'était vraiment étrange.»_

-Ça pour être étrange, c'est étrange… Mais… ne te fait pas d'illusion Pyro.

_« Je ne sais pas, je… je ne sais pas si j'oserai m'attaquer à lui de nouveau, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »_

-Oh non, mon Dieu ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'ais laissé avoir ?!

_« Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne suis pas amoureux de cet enfoiré ! Je ne sais juste pas comment réagir avec ! »_

Pyro s'emportait mais il savait qu'au font de lui ce baiser était gravé en lui. Depuis le départ il l'avait trouvé attirant et à présent… Non il devait résister. Il se leva d'un coup, manqua de tomber au sol et, se rattrapant au mur d'en face, il lui assura :

_« Aujourd'hui tu t'enfuis. »_

Tous les prisonniers avaient été amenés dans une grande salle carrelée au milieu de laquelle s'étendait une large piscine. On les fit se mettre en ligne devant l'un des rebords donnant sur les profondeurs de l'eau. Les ordres était simple : nager jusqu'à l'autre bout. Et ceux qui ne savaient pas nager ne seraient évidemment pas repêchés.  
Le gardien en chef poussa un premier éclaireur à l'eau, puis un Sniper. Quand vint le tour de Pyro, celui-ci esquiva le coup de pied qui aurait dut le pousser dans la piscine. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas nager, mais l'eau et les produits nettoyants agresseraient obligatoirement ses plaies encore fraîches et il n'y tenait pas.  
Cette fois Soldier l'attrapa par le col et le tendit vers le liquide trop bleu, mais encore une fois, le pyromane ne tomba pas, s'accrochant au gardien pour en faire le tour et le faire faire lâcher.  
Les autres prisonniers le regardaient faire avec un sourire, d'autre commentaient les blessures et la parcelle de peau visible sur l'homme de feu.

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, lâche, crois-moi tu vas y aller à la flotte ! s'énervait le militaire.

Il refit une nouvelle tentative mais en vain. Cette fois, le prisonnier RED parvint à s'échapper de son emprise et à s'éloigner à grand pas vers la sortie. Engineer se précipita vers lui, l'attrapant par un bras. Cependant l'aide du Soldier fut nécessaire car le démarreur de feu se débattait comme un forcené. Ils durent le mettre à terre pour éviter ses coups de poings.  
Et au plus grand malheur des quatre gardiens, la rébellion du pyromane avait encouragé d'autres prisonniers à l'imiter : Le tireur d'élite et le Scout remontés sur le carrelage tentèrent de s'évader, glissant sur le sol et retenant l'attention du gardien au fusil, tandis que d'autres essayaient de s'attaquer au Medic usant de ses seringues calmantes.  
Personne, à part Pyro, ne vit Spy se glisser hors de la pièce avec souplesse et disparaitre dans les couloirs. Enfin ils avaient réussi à mettre leur plan à exécution.  
Le RED à terre soupira mais il n'eut pas le temps de savourer cette petite victoire. Il se sentit soulevé puis jeté contre les carreaux blancs et froids. Le chef le pris par la tête et la lui plongea dans l'eau.  
Pyro tomba à plat ventre contre le sol à présent glissant. Il agitait les mains, tentant d'extirper sa tête de la piscine mais Soldier le tenait fermement. L'ingénieur le retenait par la ceinture pour qu'il ne tombe pas complètement. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le noyer ?  
L'incendiaire paniquait, créant un tourbillon de bulles sortant de son filtreur immergé. Puis on l'arracha à l'eau et il vit la tête au casque de fer tout près de lui. Il avait un sourire malsain :

-T'aime pas l'eau, p'tit trou du cul ?! Bah tu vas boire la tasse ! Tea Time ! lui beugla-t-il.

Il lui enfonça de nouveau la tête dans l'eau qui s'engouffra à travers le filtreur. Le masque du pyromane se retrouva inondé et les blessures de la veille se mirent à le brûler vivement. Il poussa un cri en agitant les bras désespérément, avalant l'écœurante eau chimique. Il entendit l'écho des rires de ses tortionnaires et commença à étouffer.

Spy longeait les murs, en haut des passerelles. Il avançait à pas feutrés, évitant de faire du bruit sur la plateforme métallique. Dans sa tête, il priait le Ciel pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son pyromane, mais il se doutait bien qu'il avait des ennuis. Les voix résonnaient interminablement dans les couloirs mal éclairés de la prison.  
Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il était recherché ou non et préférait alors être prudent et se faire le plus discret possible. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, ils étaient trop près du but.

Le masque à gaz ressortait enfin de la piscine. De l'eau dégoulinait abondamment du filtreur et éclatait en milliers de gouttes lorsque Pyro toussait pour l'évacuer de sa gorge. C'était déjà la septième fois qu'ils avaient essayé de le noyer, il commençait à fatiguer.

-Alors on fait moins l'malin hein ?! ricanait Soldier.

Le pyromane lui répondit en lui crachant les restes d'eau au visage. Le sourire du militaire se tordit en une affreuse grimace colérique et les bras robuste l'empoignèrent par les bretelles pour le soulever du sol.

-Attend Solly ! Il n'la pas fait exprès ! intervint l'ingénieur

-Ta gueule Engie ! C'est de l'irrespect !

-Lâche le, c'est bon il a eu son compte ! tenta de s'imposer le petit homme.

-T'es vraiment chiant quand tu veux ! Mais c'est moi qui commande ici, et si on me manque de respect, je le fais payer !

Spy sortit d'un ascenseur devant lui, une porte ornée d'une plaque « Gardien en chef ». Il se frotta les mains, regarda autour de lui personne. Il regarda par la serrure et distingua un grand bureau sur lequel avait été abandonnée quelques bouteilles vident ainsi que des dossiers de toutes les couleurs. Derrières, des casiers et une grande armoire.  
Il fallait qu'il rentre là-dedans.  
L'espion examina longuement la poignée et la serrure et s'aperçu après de longue minutes que la porte n'avait pas été fermée.

-Qu'elle chance !

Il ouvrit la porte et fouilla la pièce. Pas la moindre trace d'arme ici, car, comme il pouvait le voir sur un plan du bâtiment encadré sur le mur, l'armurerie était située au rez-de-chaussée un peu plus loin. Il se doutait bien que la porte devait être sécurisée, et il chercha une clef ou un pass mais rien sauf… sa montre d'invisibilité.  
Un sourire s'étira sur son visage cagoulé.

Un sifflement désagréable tournait dans la tête de Pyro. Pourtant il se sentait bien là, en train de couler lentement dans les profondeurs de la piscine. L'eau s'engouffrait dans sa combinaison et l'alourdissait. Bientôt il atteindrait le font de carrelage et les bulles cesseront de s'échapper de son masque. Quand soudain, une main l'empoigna fermement par la bretelle et le hissa sur le rebord inondé.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage du Texan au-dessus de lui, les lunettes pendant à son cou. Il avait un air anxieux, ses lèvres bougeaient mais Pyro n'entendait que des bruits sourds. La droite du soldat dans sa tempe l'avait bien sonné.  
Il toussa et cracha l'eau qu'il avait confusément avalée et tenta de se retourner. Mais la main gantée de l'ingénieur l'attrapa encore une fois par son harnais et le traina hors de la pièce. Il vit au passage plusieurs cadavres REDs dont un qui flottait dans la piscine. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, sans compter l'espion en vadrouille.  
Engineer laissa retomber lourdement le corps trempé sur le banc de la cellule. Le prisonnier n'avait plus la force de bouger et il en profita pour déshabiller une nouvelle fois l'immonde visage. La main du pyromane s'appuya faiblement contre lui pour le repousser et tourna la tête. Cependant la grosse main lui maintint le visage vers lui.

-J'peux pas m'empêcher d'vouloir voir ta frimousse, mon garçon, laisse-moi te r'garder.

L'incendiaire voulu s'extirpé de son emprise mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa poitrine se soulevait plus rapidement, il avait peur, il était mal à l'aise, il voulait partir, se cacher. Oh ! Comme il aurait voulu être Spy. Il tenta de crier mais seul un gémissement gargouilla au fond de sa gorge.  
Énervé par son impuissance il balança son autre bras vers le visage du mécano. Celui-ci attrapa son poignet sans peine et sortit un petit pistolet avec lequel il caressa la joue meurtrie.

-Ne fais pas d'bêtise, petit, où Solly n'va pas être content.

Il passa l'un de ses gros doigts sur les vestiges des lèvres fines et douces du pyromane. Il les sentit trembler au contact de sa peau. Sa respiration s'accéléra doucement. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le corps endoloris, tremblant et craintif, comme il l'aimait.  
Tout à coup, un bruit de pas l'arrêta dans ses intentions. Il se retourna et vit Medic arriver vers lui. Alors il frappa Pyro de sa crosse et le prisonnier sombra.

Un tintement contre sa grille réveilla Pyro. Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et s'aperçu qu'il avait été emmailloté dans une veste noir. Il leva la tête, attiré par la lumière d'une flamme et vit le Spy. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment. Inutile de demander au pyromane de faire silence. Il s'approcha de la grille et sortit un petit paquet de gâteau de sa veste :

-Je les ai volé dans les cuisines, prend les, tu dois avoir faim, chuchota-t-il.

Le pyromane acquiesça et se leva pour prendre les gâteaux qu'il dévora en soulevant juste assez son masque. L'espion lui offrit une caresse sur la tête. Il essayait de cacher sa tristesse mais le prisonnier la lisait dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

-Comment tu te sens ? Tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiétait Spy toujours à voix basse.

_« J'ai très mal mais oui, je ne défaillit pas. As-tu trouvé comment sortir ? »_

-Non… Enfin si. J'ai retrouvé ma montre d'invisibilité, il faut juste que je parvienne à entrer dans l'armurerie pour récupérer nos armes. Mais elle est fermée et je n'ai pas de quoi y entrer. J'imagine que les gardiens ont une clef pour y accéder ou un pass ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore. Il en va de même pour la sortie : il y a un code qui ferme les portes d'entrée, mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans les bureaux.

_« Ça va être diffi… »_

Il s'arrêta dans son signe et se pencha en relevant les épaules.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

_« Oui, quelques douleurs, c'est tout »_

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer maintenant, je vais te laisser. Je vais tenter de m'infiltrer dans une chambre, je pourrais y trouver ce que nous cherchons.

_« Fais attention à toi, Spy. »_

-Mon ami, tu sais bien que je fais toujours attention, lui chuchota-t-il avec un regard attentionné.

Et il disparut comme à son habitude.  
Pyro s'allongea de nouveau sur le banc et examina la veste sur lui. Elle était trop large pour appartenir au Français, d'autant plus que celui-ci portait sa veste. Il s'enroula dedans et une idée lui traversa l'esprit : peut-être était-ce celle de l'ingénieur ?


	4. Quatrième jour

4_ Quatrième jour

Pyro trainait derrière les deux Scouts et le tireur d'élite. Ils suivaient l'ingénieur à travers les larges couloirs sous la surveillance du gardien Australien. Les deux jeunes prisonniers se retournaient de temps en temps pour voir si le pyromane les suivait toujours, inquiets pour sa survie et sa santé. Il était si mal en point, ils se demandaient s'il allait réussir à marcher jusqu'au bout.  
Le gardien qu'ils suivaient tous marchait à reculons, son fusil en main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il avançait suffisamment lentement pour que le blessé puisse suivre le mouvement.  
Soudain, l'incendiaire s'effondra au sol.

-Damned…

Tous s'agglutinèrent autour de Pyro, se demandant ce qu'il avait.

-Poussez-vous d'là bande d'idiots ! Laissez le resp…

Le mécano n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le prisonnier précédemment à terre bondit hors du groupe, attrapa un Scout et le balança vers le gardien pour que ce dernier lâche son arme. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui, le chevauchant, les mains autour de son cou. Son ennemi ne parvenait pas à lui briser son emprise et Pyro serrait de plus en plus fort quand tout à coup, une balle traversa son épaule. Il poussa un hurlement bestial et l'ingénieur parvint à le faire basculer sur le côté. Il se releva et colla le canon de son arme contre le masque à gaz.

-Personne ne bouge ! cria-t-il d'une voix enrouée, menaçant les autres de son petit pistolet. Snip ! T'emmène les autres ! Moi j'm'occupe de ce'ui-là !

Il attrapa les mains du rebelle et les lui menotta avant de le relever et de le faire avancer.

-Puisque tu l'prends comme ça, mon garçon, on va passer aux choses sérieuses ! grogna le mécano avec un sourire.

Il le promena longuement dans les corridors avant de le faire entrer dans l'atelier où il avait déjà subi sa première punition. Là, il l'obligea à se pencher sur une vieille tourelle à laquelle il l'attacha. Bras en avant, ventre contre le métal froid, jambe plus ou moins tendu pour se maintenir Pyro se trouvait dans une position peu confortable. Il entendit le cliquetis d'une porte que l'on ferme à clef puis les pas de l'ingénieur se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit sa grosse main caresser les plaies de son dos et perçu un rire. Les doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa tête pour se refermer sur le masque à gaz.  
Engineer enleva la protection noire et pressa son pistolet contre la joue meurtrie :

-T'es un malin quand même toi, hein ? Mais sache qu'ici, mon garçon, c'toujours moi qui domine, lui murmura-t-il.

De son autre main, il frôla les restes de lèvres du pyromane et enfonça un doigt dans sa bouche, l'obligeant à desserrer les mâchoires. Il taquina le morceau de langue pendant qu'il descendait son arme le long du dos endoloris.

-J'décide de tout, j'contrôle tout, soupira le Texan.

Il caressa doucement le postérieur du pyromane du bout de son canon, insistant à quelques endroits. Le prisonnier se mit à trembler. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Il serra ses genoux et courba le bas de son dos, essayant en vain d'échapper au tortionnaire.

-Inutile d'vouloir t'échapper, petit.

L'homme trapu retira son doigt de la bouche de sa victime pour les passer dans les trous de la combinaison et tirer d'un coup sec. Le tissu se déchira, les entailles s'élargirent et la combinaison abandonna le dos du RED. Il l'entendit gémir d'une voix aigüe, comme s'il le suppliait et il effleura le corps tremblant de ses lèvres, suivant le tracé de la colonne vertébrale. Il savoura le relief des zébrures causé par le feu et le fouet pendant que ses mains attouchaient les petites hanches et les fesse du démarreur de feu à travers son sous-vêtement.  
Puis il lui baissa son boxer et le bas de sa combinaison jusqu'aux chevilles avec un sourire satisfait. Pyro s'affaissait un peu plus sur la mitrailleuse frissonnant de froid et de peur. De plus, il avait atrocement mal à l'épaule le sang dégoulinait abondamment sur son bras et ses cotes. Il sentit le mécano se pencher sur lui, sa main passer sur son ventre et ses lèvres se poser sur sa nouvelle blessure. Sa langue lécha paisiblement le sang ruisselant autour de la cavité de chair tandis que ses doigts faisaient des va-et-vient entre les cuisses maladroitement serrées.  
Le jeune homme poussa des petits cris en sanglotant, recevant le baiser de l'ingénieur dans sa plaie fraîche. Il constata l'érection du gardien contre son postérieur et s'aperçu que l'une de ses mains avait quitté son corps.  
Engineer avait en effet la main dans son propre pantalon déboutonné et massait son sexe déjà douloureux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière inspira profondément avec un sourire avant de se lancer enfin dans sa véritable performance. D'un coup de pied il fit écarter les jambes du pyromane et, une fois son pénis extirpé de ses vêtements, il s'aida de ses mains pour forcer le passage entre les fesses du prisonnier.

-Aller mon beau, laisse toi dominer par papa, héhéhéhé, ricana le Texan.

Pyro encaissait la douleur, serrant les dents aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point le gardien avait le dessus sur lui. Mais l'homme trapu donna un bon coup de hanche et il laissa échapper :

-HAAaaah !

-Hmm voilà quand tu veux, mon garçon, j'veux t'entendre !

L'ingénieur attrapa les hanches de sa victime et recula doucement pour s'enfoncer ensuite plus profondément.

-HAAAANH !

-Yep, continue ! Yeeeehaaaa !

Le RED n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne contrôlait plus sa mâchoire, il avait trop mal. Des larmes de honte et de douleur roulaient sur ses joues, coulant dans sa bouche ouverte par la souffrance. Le gardien le pénétrait toujours un peu plus fort, toujours un peu plus loin, progressivement, et bientôt, sa bouche s'ouvrait de plaisir. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre du plaisir avec cet homme et pourtant… Il appréciait le souffle chaud dans son dos et la voix un peu rauque derrière lui à chaque coup de hanches.  
La main forte de l'ingénieur s'agrippa à son épaule saine. Il se sentait alors comme un étalon que l'homme essayait de dompter lors d'un rodéo.  
Le métal de la tourelle s'enfonçait dans son bas ventre, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il glissait peu à peu et n'était soutenu que par le corps de l'ingénieur. Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus faibles et, toujours en lui, le Texan se pencha pour se coller contre son dos. Il l'entoura de ses bras fort et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-T'es la meilleure prise qu'on est pu avoir, petit.

Il jouait toujours des hanches quand enfin il inonda le rectum du pyromane de sa semence. Engourdi par une grande vague de chaleur, de plaisir et de douleur, Pyro sombra sur l'engin mécanique. Il ne put voir l'ingénieur déposer un baiser sur sa joue et sourire d'un air attendrit.

Le soir tombait. Spy se déplaçait dans le silence le plus absolue, longeant les murs ombrés.  
Les prisonniers étaient tous retournés dans leurs geôles et les gardiens s'étaient regroupés au self. Il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller, la prison était à lui.  
Plus tôt, il avait surpris une conversation entre Medic et Sniper, et il avait pu entendre que le tireur d'élite possédait une certaine clef dans ses appartements.  
L'espion cherchait déjà depuis un moment dans les couloirs sombres quand enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : La porte de la chambre du Sniper. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'était pas ouverte. Il dut attendre sagement dans un coin que le gardien revienne pour se coucher. Quand ce dernier apparut au fond du couloir, le Français s'enfonça le plus possible dans sa cachette et… il disparut. Invisible, il se faufila dans le dos de l'Australien et se glissa en même temps que lui dans la chambre.  
Ce n'était qu'une chambre il n'y avait qu'un lit, une table de chevet, une table basse avec une télévision et une petite bibliothèque remplie de livres et de magazines diverses.  
Sans bruit, il se cacha sous le lit avant que son invisibilité n'ait plus d'effet. Il vit son ennemi s'asseoir sur le toit de sa cachette et se déchausser dans la pénombre. Spy roula sur le côté pour éviter de se prendre les chaussures balancée à la va vite en pleine tête. Il atterrit sur un magazine porno gay. « Ma parole ! C'est une véritable bande de joyeux lurons ici ! » S'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Il entendit alors le Sniper marmonner et il se figea. Mais rien ne se passa si ce n'est que les pieds disparurent sur le lit.  
Une chemise tomba au sol et le sommier se courba pour accueillir le corps fatigué.  
L'évadé attendit encore longtemps avant qu'il ne perçoive la respiration forte et lente d'un homme endormi. Enfin il allait pouvoir fouiller la chambre il n'y avait que très peu de cachette pour une clef.  
Spy s'extirpa de dessous le lit avec agilité et s'approcha de la bibliothèque rien entre les livres. Il regarda derrière la télé et dans tous les recoins mais aucune clef ne semblait vouloir se montrer.  
Il ne restait plus que la table de chevet, mais dans sa concentration il ne s'était pas aperçu que la respiration lente de la somnolence c'était arrêté. Et lorsqu'il s'approcha du meuble, la lumière s'alluma et Sniper lui bondit dessus.  
Ils roulèrent tous les deux jusqu'au mur le plus proche, et l'espion se cogna violement la tête contre le béton. Sonné, il ne put éviter la grande main de l'ennemi qui enserra ses poignets pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête.

-Te voilà enfin petit bâtard ! T'en as mis du temps à réapparaitre ! maugréa le gardien.

La lame d'un kukri menaçait sa gorge et il n'osa plus bouger. Il tenta de cacher sa peur mais les lèvres du gardien découvrirent des dents mal alignées. L'homme torse nu sentait sa peur comme une bête sentait celle de sa proie. S'en était fini de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le coup de crocs.

-Alex ?

Spy ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Pardon ?!

-Alex, c'est toi ?

-Euh… Oui ? Nous nous connaissons ?

-Et ça tu reconnais ?

La main de l'Australien l'attrapa par la mâchoire inférieure et deux lèvres chevauchèrent les siennes. Il sentit doucement les dents de son adversaire et se rappela soudain ce petit mordillement si caractéristique.

-Christian ?

-Ouais, mon pote !

-Mais… Oh mon Dieu ! Je… je ne t'avais pas…

-Ouais j'ai dû m'raser, la barbe de cinq jours ça plaisait pas.

-Moi ça me plaisait !

-Y'avait pas que ça qui t'plaisait, hein ? le taquina le tireur.

-Mais…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, empêchant toute discussion avec lui. Christian avait toujours été un peu brutal et peu causant. Il préférait les actes aux mots. Le Français le savait bien et c'est pour cela qu'il se laissa écraser contre le mur, les lèvres mangées par cette bouche affamée. Ses mains gantées glissèrent sur le torse élancé du gardien avant de rejoindre ses joues creuses.

-Tu m'as tellement… manqué Christian, parvint-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

-J'te veux, maintenant, tout d'suite, grogna l'autre.

Spy enleva son masque, ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns. Ses tempes grisonnantes ramenées en arrière lui donnaient encore plus l'air d'un séduisant gentleman. Il accorda alors à son amant un regard des plus ardents :

-Alors prend moi, comme au bon vieux temps.

Sniper ne se le fit pas prier deux fois il souleva son prisonnier pour le relever et le poussa sur le lit avant de se jeter de nouveau contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément se collant l'un à l'autre et tandis que l'espion s'accrochait à son cou, le tireur d'élite entourait le corps mince sous lui pour le ramener au plus près de son ventre. Alex se servait de ses jambes pour maintenir le bas de son corps le plus haut possible, frottant son entre jambe contre l'érection déjà au rendez-vous de l'autre homme. Il sentait alors Christian souffler du nez sur son visage. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, relevant chaque mèche sur sa nuque du bout de ses doigts. L'homme au-dessus frissonna :

-Mmmh… mm'arrête… marmonna-t-il.

-Je sais que tu aimes, répliqua l'autre d'une voix douce.

Alex introduit sa langue entre les dents du sniper pour lui chatouiller le palet et sentit des hanches osseuses se presser un peu plus contre lui. Il le repoussa alors pour enlever sa veste et détacher fiévreusement son gilet et sa chemise. Christian se chargea ensuite de l'extraire de son pantalon avec autant de hâte qu'un enfant déballant un cadeau de noël.  
Ils s'embrassèrent férocement, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre avec avidité, comme si une main invisible voulait les séparer. Spy retomba dos sur le matelas pour laisser les fines lèvres de son amant effleurer la peau de tout son corps. Il les sentit se presser sur son cou, son torse, son ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses et poussa un soupir bienheureux. Il enserra le tireur d'élite entre ses jambes pour lui rapprocher le bassin du sien.  
Christian sourit et déboutonna son pantalon. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui, le caressant de tout son corps, frottant son pénis contre le sien pour monter son excitation. Ils frissonnèrent à deux, se savourant l'un l'autre, marquant leurs corps de traces d'ongles et de suçons. Durant ces baisers fougueux, Sniper passa l'une de ses mains sous la cuisse de son amant pour descendre ses doigts au plus près de ce postérieur qu'il connaissait déjà.  
Le Français poussa un soupire lorsqu'il sentit une phalange entrer en lui. Il s'ouvrit lentement au tireur d'élite et empoigna sa propre érection qu'il caressa doucement du bout de ses doigts, un regard des plus séducteurs tournés vers le visage de l'Australien.

-T'sais qu't'es irrésistible comme ça, Alex ? fit alors le gardien.

-Qu'attends-tu ?

La main gantée du Sniper vint à son tour autour du sexe du Spy et la chaleur de ses doigt arracha un petit gémissement de plaisir de son amant. L'homme sourit :

-Ca !

-Ooooowh… Christiaaaan…

Enfin il le pénétra de son pénis durci, coulant lentement en lui comme on entre dans un bain chaud. Il expira fortement, la tête rejetée en arrière, formant de ses lèvres des syllabes muettes. Il glissait de plus en plus profondément dans la douce cavité qui l'accueillait.  
De son côté, Spy continuait de se masturber, retenant quelques gémissements en sentant le sexe de l'autre homme avancer de plus en plus dans son rectum. Puis l'autre recula les hanches, les mains agrippées aux draps du matelas autour de l'espion. Il courbait le dos, tremblant de plaisir et soufflant bruyamment. Cette fois, il replongea en lui plus rapidement, avançant et reculant ses hanches entre les cuisses de son amant, frottant sa peau contre la sienne. Le corps du RED rebondissait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait celui du Sniper. La brutalité de ce dernier ne le dérangeait plus depuis longtemps. Il passa son autre main dans les cheveux bruns de Christian, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu plus sur lui. Il lui caressa la joue et le cou sa peau était moite. L'Australien eut un sourire de côté et releva la tête de nouveau, poussant plus fort son bassin contre les fesses maigres du Spy.

-HAANW ! lâcha enfin l'homme couché.

-Ah, ouais… vas-y, vas-y, vas-y !

-HAN ! aanwwh ! haanfh Chris… AH ! Tian ! hhmm En… ffwaah ! Core ! How !

Il avait un peu mal, Christian y allait trop fort, mais il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Il continua de se caresser pour estomper un peu plus cette douleur jusqu'à ce que le corps entier du tireur d'élite se raidi d'un coup et expulse son sperme. Celui d'Axel dégoulina sur ses doigts peu de temps après et le gardien l'embrassa amoureusement avant de s'extirper de son corps et de rouler sur le lit à côté de lui.

-Bloody c'que ça fait du bien… soupira Sniper.

-Je t'aime Christian, tu sais ça ?

-Oui, je l'sais, et moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tendrement, se regardant l'un l'autre. L'air enragé de l'Australien avait disparu et avait laissé place à un regard tendre et serein.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui dit le prisonnier.

-J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on s'retrouverai, et encore moins ici… songea le tireur d'élite.

-Oui, je me rappelle encore le jour où tu m'as annoncé qu'on t'avait muté à cause de notre… relation…

-Elle est très bien not' relation !

-Tu es BLU, je suis RED, tu le sais bien…

-Ouais…

-Mais au fait… dis-moi, comment m'as-tu reconnu ? l'interrogea le BLU.

-Tes yeux, Alex, lui répondit l'autre doucement, t'as des yeux magnifiques.

-Tu es un véritable séducteur, mon cher Christian.

Spy ne préféra pas lui dire qu'il comptait s'enfuir avec son collègue Pyro. De toute façon, Christian avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'était paisiblement endormi, un sourire aux lèvres sa performance l'avait épuisé. L'autre homme lui caressa doucement le visage et s'endormit à ses côtés, priant le Ciel qu'il se réveil avant lui.


	5. Cinquième jour

5_ Cinquième jour

Pyro ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il crut un instant qu'il rêvait encore mais s'aperçu qu'il était réveillé. Il se trouvait dans un lit aux draps blancs positionné contre le mur d'une grande chambre sombre. Il était encore trop épuisé pour se lever et se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans les oreillers encore chauds. Les draps et les taies avaient une odeur étrange : un mélange de fleur sucrée et d'homme. Mais pas n'importe quel homme c'était bien l'odeur de l'ingénieur.  
Il serra contre son visage le coussin, savourant ce parfum qui lui était irrésistible et s'aperçu alors qu'il ne portait pas son masque. Il porta ses mains à son visage avec affolement et se redressa sur le matelas. Le prisonnier constata également que ça combinaison avait été remplacée par une grande chemise propre. Elle avait un légère couleur bleutée, trahissant son appartenance au gardien. Il la serra doucement dans ses doigts, visiblement touché par cette petite attention de la part du mécano. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu' en tournant la tête il aperçut sur un tabouret un plateau transportant un petit déjeuner. Un message plié avait été glissé entre les toasts et les pancakes.  
L'incendiaire tendit le bras et se pencha. Il fit une grimace sous la douleur mais réussi tout de même à attraper le bout de papier. En l'ouvrant, il put y voir une petite note signée de l'ingénieur :

« Pardonne-moi, as-tu eu mal ? »

L'homme dans le lit relu plusieurs fois les petites lettres noires en script dessinées sur le papier blanc puis il froissa la feuille et la jeta dans un geste de colère. Il souffla un moment puis regarda de nouveau le plateau repas. Le pyromane se servit mais mangea peu. Il n'avait pas faim malgré son estomac vide des souvenirs refaisaient surface.  
Il se laissa glisser hors du lit et boita jusqu'au bureau en face. Peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose d'utile pour Spy.  
Il fouilla les tiroirs mais ne trouva que du matériel de dessin technique et quelques dossiers inintéressants.  
Quand soudain il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de l'unique porte de la pièce. Le pyromane s'affola et attrapa un cutter sur le bureau et le cacha derrière son dos.  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
Engineer entra et accorda un sourire à l'homme aux jambes tremblantes devant lui.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Dès qu'il fut assez près, Pyro l'empoigna fermement par la cravate pour le tirer vers lui et positionna la lame de cutter juste au niveau de la carotide, prêt à l'enfoncer et à ouvrir d'un coup sec.  
Mais sa main ne planta pas l'arme dans le cou de l'ingénieur. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à être attaquer par surprise et avait levé les mains, ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets vers le visage du prisonnier.  
La main armée tremblait. Le pyromane serra les dents il avait tellement l'air désolé et perdu, il ne parvenait pas à faire un choix. Il fallait qu'il le tue pour sauver sa vie, pour se venger, pour sortir d'ici et s'enfuir avec Spy mais…  
La lame du cutter se brisa en tombant sur le sol.  
Pyro glissa contre le corps du Texan jusqu'à être à genoux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise mal rentrée dans le pantalon noir et il baissa la tête contre l'une des jambes, impuissant face à ses sentiments. Ses épaules tressautaient et un son plaintif sortit de sa bouche.  
Engineer n'osa d'abord pas bougé, stupéfait par cette réaction plutôt surprenante. Puis, regardant instinctivement autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne le regardait, il posa une main sur la tête du pyromane et s'accroupit face à lui.

-Allons, allons, mon garçon, pourquoi tu pleures ? fit sa voix douce et grave.

L'incendiaire lâcha sa prise et se cogna le front de ses paumes, serrant ses mâchoires pour étouffer ses pleurs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime ? Il se trouvait tellement stupide. Le gardien le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils puis demanda :

-T'es en colère ?

L'autre acquiesça en reniflant.

-Cont'e moi ?

Pyro répondit négativement d'un geste de la tête et, toujours le visage vers le sol, il pointa son propre torse.

-Cont'e toi-même ?! Mais pourquoi ?

Le prisonnier se resserra sur lui-même détournant le regard. Mais l'ingénieur lui fit lever le menton vers lui. Il pouvait lire dans son regard brun de la compassion. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse se regard ?  
Il baissa les yeux et renifla. Les deux grosses mains de son tortionnaire vinrent caresser ses joues, essuyant ses larmes au passage. Il regarda alors de nouveau ce visage chaleureux et vit se sourire. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de malsain, un sourire qui ne cachait rien.

-Dis-moi c'qui n'va pas, petit, hm ?

Il glissa ses mains le long des bras robustes de l'ingénieur, remontant jusqu'aux épaules pour effleurer ses joues et l'obliger à rapprocher sa tête de la sienne. Il se redressa un peu et déposa un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres fines de l'homme trapu.  
Engineer passa ses bras autour du corps mutilé et le serra doucement contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et quand l'autre homme brisa le baiser, il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu n'devrais pas m'aimer, tu le sais ça ? dit-il simplement.

Le démarreur de feu acquiesça lentement d'un air triste.

-Moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Le RED leva les yeux vers lui. Le Texan lui sourit de nouveau et lui caressa le visage avec tendresse.

-Au faut, j't'ai fait mal hier ?

Il eut droit à un regard noir auquel il répondit par un nouveau baiser sur la joue. Il le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le cou. Il était doux, si doux. Jamais Pyro n'aurait pensé que ce gardien de prison pouvait paraitre aussi amoureux. Il se laissa faire, prenant plaisir à toute cette tendresse. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du mécano pour laisser les doigts de l'autre homme jouer avec ses cheveux et lui caresser la nuque. Toute cette douceur lui faisait presque oublier sa douleur.  
Engineer attrapa le col de la chemise entre deux doigts et le tira délicatement sur le côté. Le pyromane tourna la tête vers son épaule : elle était bandée. C'était à cet endroit que Sniper l'avait visé et après s'être évanouie, l'ingénieur l'avait soigné. Il ne reconnaissait pas là le travail d'un médecin, c'était bien lui. Après l'avoir torturé, il l'avait soigné, habillé, couché et lui avait apporté à manger. Puis maintenant ils étaient là, par terre, tendrement enlacés.  
Le prisonnier prit de nouveau le visage dans ses mains pour avoir son attention puis il fit mine de vouloir écrire. L'autre se releva, transporta le plus jeune jusqu'au lit et retourna vers le bureau pour prendre un calepin et un crayon qu'il lui tendit. Alors Pyro écrivit :

« Je suis incapable de te tuer, Engineer, mes sentiments envers toi m'en empêche. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mon collègue, alors je t'en prie, laisse le partir. Je suis prêt à être à toi si tu le laisse s'en aller. »

Le gardien fronça les sourcils en lisant. Ensuite, il regarda longuement le pyromane devant lui qui le suppliait du regard, son autre épaule découverte en raison de la largeur de la chemise qu'il portait. Il hésita longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'incendiaire déboutonne les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il laissa doucement descendre un pan de la chemise et leva timidement les yeux vers lui, les joues rougissantes. Le Texan avala de travers et secoua la tête :

-Si tu l'prend comme ça aussi, dit-il en lui caressant sa joue défigurée du dos de la main, je n'peux qu'accepter ! J'ai le code de sortie.

Pour la première fois, il vit le visage du pyromane s'illuminer. Celui-ci se leva et lui sauta au cou en guise de remerciement. Le gardien le prit par les poignets, glissant ses pouces à l'intérieur des paumes et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Engineer hurla de douleur. Spy apparut derrière lui, son couteau papillon à la main, prêt à l'achever. Cependant, il ne put porter son coup fatal, Pyro s'était mis devant l'homme à terre, le protégeant de son corps.

-Mais… Pyro !? Que fais-tu ?! C'est un ennemi ! s'exclama le Français

_« Plus maintenant. »_

-Je me doutais que ça allait arriver… Moi qui me faisais du souci pour toi ! En fait, tu fricotait avec cet immonde personnage ! Tu passes de l'autre côté comme ça, comme un traître !

_« Non ! »_

-Pyro !

-Heh, Spah, fit l'ingénieur à terre une main sur la plaie sanguinolente sous ses côtes, t'ferais mieux d'écouter le p'tit… Il vient de s'sacrifier pour toi…

-Ferme donc cette bouche, Engineer, cela m'irrite plus qu'autre chose, siffla Spy.

-Il me d'mandait de t'laisser partir… R'garde le cal'pin sur l'lit…

L'espion hésita, méfiant, et alla chercher la feuille où son collègue avait écrit son message. Pendant ce temps le démarreur de feu s'agenouillait auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait malgré lui.

-Hm… Très bien… Viens Pyro, on s'en va ! fit le grand RED.

_« Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ! »_

-Pyro ! C'est un ennemi ! EN-NE-MI ! Tu comprends ça ?!

_« Christian aussi était un ennemi ! »_

Spy se tue. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique-là.

_« Je t'ai toujours soutenue avec lui, j'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai gardé votre secret et j'ai fait longtemps en sorte que votre relation ne s'ébruite pas ! Même quand on vous a découvert je vous ai défendu du mieux que je pouvais ! Et maintenant, tu oserais ne pas me rendre la pareille ? Parce que, oui, je suis stupide et j'aime cet homme ! »_

L'expression sur le visage de l'espion s'adoucie. Il repensa au Sniper qu'il avait attaché au lit avec sa ceinture durant son sommeil pour l'empêcher de le poursuivre. Il devait se sentir abandonné dans sa chambre et trahit, car il lui avait également volé la clef de l'armurerie. Il ne l'avait pas tué comme les autres, il lui avait laissé la vie sauve par amour. Il avait honte de lui, mais il fallait s'enfuir.  
Spy baissa la tête :

-De toute façon, j'ai tué leur Medic.

_« Je m'occuperai de lui »_

-Partez donc, hmf tous les deux… Le code c'est 11264… souffla Engineer.

_« Non ! Je reste avec toi ! »_

-Pyro, j'comprends pas…

-Il te dit qu'il tient à rester avec toi, il va te soigner, fit calmement l'homme armé.

-Non, non, vas t'en ça ira, j'voudrais pas vous sépar…

Il se prit une claque de la part du pyromane. Spy étouffa un rire. Il connaissait bien son ami et savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contredire. Puis il fut touché par la scène qui suivit : Pyro signa un « je t'aime » en direction de l'ingénieur et il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait contre lui. L'autre homme souriait d'un air rassuré au creux des bras de son prisonnier.

-Pyro ? demanda l'espion avec une voix adoucie.

L'autre releva la tête.

-Tu sais où me retrouver quand tu reviendras, mon ami, et si vous voyez Sniper… Dites-lui qu'Alex l'attend là où il sait.

L'incendiaire eut un bref sursaut et étira un sourire sur son visage. Spy lui fit un clin d'œil et partit, laissant les deux nouveaux amants s'aimer derrière lui pour faire face à la liberté.


	6. Six mois plus tard

6_ Six mois plus tard

-Vous voilà enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Spy.

Engineer et Pyro se lâchèrent la main pour s'asseoir à la table de leurs amis. Sniper taquina un moment l'ingénieur puis ils commandèrent à boire.

-Tu as l'air en meilleur forme, mon ami, continua l'espion à l'adresse du pyromane.

-Il a aussi meilleur mine, t'en fais pas, assura le mécano avec un clin d'œil.

L'incendiaire hocha la tête pour affirmer ses dires.

-Je l'espère pour toi ! répondit l'homme masqué.

Ils rirent puis ils trinquèrent.  
Engineer regarda le couple devant lui et sourit en constatant que le tireur d'élite était vêtu de rouge :

-J'vois qu'vous êtes dans la même équipe à présent, les garçons ! S'êtes parvenu à un accord 'vec l'employeur ?

-Ouai, mon pote, 'fin c'est surtout l'argent qu'a parlé pour nous, répondit l'Australien en riant.

-Avec tous les ports'feuilles que t'as volé en prison, t'as pas dû avoir d'mal ! plaisanta l'autre.

-Ah vraiment ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit, ça, que tu étais un petit voleur, amour, fit Spy.

-Baaaah, j'ai profité d'mon statut de gardien d'prison quoi ! En plus la plupart n'avait pas b'soin d'argent là où ils allaient !

Sniper éclata de rire mais s'arrêta tout de suite lorsqu'il se sentit fusillé du regard.

-Je m'rappelle encore quand vous êtes arrivés à la « BLU Prison Mercenaries », dit Engineer rêveur.

-Ouais… Toi t'avais d'jà ciblé ton pyromane, là ! ricana l'ex gardien.

-Mais l'est irrésistible ce garçon, hein ?

La grosse main de l'ingénieur vint taquiner l'incendiaire d'une caresse. Le concerné rit doucement.

-Je sais que Pyro est resté RED, mais et toi, Engineer, tu es toujours gardiens ? interrogea Spy.

-Non, non, j'suis r'passé sur le champ de bataille au près des BLUs.

-Au près des BLUs ? Mais et Pyro ?

-On est sur l'même terrain, répondit simplement le mécano avec un sourire.

Le Français haussa les sourcils. Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette relation entre les deux. Mais si son collègue était heureux ainsi, il ne pouvait qu'accepter et se taire.

-Du coup, vous vous tapez d'ssus ? demanda Sniper intrigué.

-Yep, mais ça n'nous empêche pas d'nous cacher de temps à autre derrière mon distributeur, s'tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Un rire timide sortit du filtreur et le masque à gaz se tourna vers son amant. L'espion sourit :

-Ah… Je vois… Qui aime bien châtie bien ! Pyro n'a plus peur de toi au moins ?

-Peur ? J'jamais vu d'peur chez lui d'puis votre évasion !

Engineer se pencha vers le RED costumé :

-J'n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était aussi r'doutable ce petit.

-Je me disais bien que tu y trouverais ton compte ! plaisanta l'autre.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis le mécano se leva.

-Bon j'vous laisse entre RED, j'dois y aller. J'repasse te chercher sur la place, petit.

-A plus, mon pote !

-À bientôt, l'ami.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Spy voulu satisfaire sa curiosité et demanda au démarreur de feu :

-Où va-t-il ?

_« Il a rendez-vous. »_

-Comment ça ? Avec qui ?!

_« Avec le Soldier.»_

-Celui de la prison ? Mais je l'ai…

_« Oui. Une fois par semaine à cette heure il va sur sa tombe. »_

-Ow… fit Spy en se sentant coupable.

_« C'était son meilleur ami. Mais je n'ose pas trop l'accompagner. »_

-Vous parlez d'Solly ? s'informa Sniper.

-Oui…

-Hm… J'y vais pas souvent l'voir mais faudrait que j'pense à y aller…

-Parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ?

-Ouais tiens, t'as quand même été un gros bâtard de me laisser tout seul attaché à mon lit !

-Ah tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

Pyro éclata de rire.  
Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si mécontent d'avoir été en prison. Deux amants autrefois séparés à cause de leur relation s'était retrouvés, et lui, avait trouvé le plus bel adversaire.


End file.
